warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 12
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 11 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 13}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 12. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Riesenstern *Lahmfuß *Kurzbart *Ginsterpfote *Sandsturm *Tigerstern *Leopardenstern *Dunkelstreif *Schwarzfuß Erwähnte Charaktere *Fetzohr *Blaustern *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Triefnase *Nachtstern *Brombeerpfote *Bernsteinpfote Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Großfelsen **Hochfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium **Mondstein Tiere *Dachs *Tiger *Löwe Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Die Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, SternenClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, TigerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Krähenfraß *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Anführer, Stellvertreter, Krieger, Schüler, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Monduntergang, Herzschlag, Blattleere, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "Das weiß der SternenClan.", "Du Haufen Fuchslosung!", "Die Beute ist tot und gegessen.", "ein Haufen Krähenfraß sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 146: "(...) an Feuersterns Seite kauerte." - Statt Seite müsste es "Schulter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shoulder ist (vgl. Seite 131 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 146: Der Satz "Firestar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern sah sich suchend um." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 131 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 147: Der Satz "So do her own Clan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihr eigener Clan ebenfalls. / Wie auch ihr eigener Clan.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Vielen Dank für eure Anteilnahme." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 131 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 147: Der Satzrest "(...) in response, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 147: Der Satzrest "(...) to talk with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 147: Der Satzrest "(...) from reflected moonlight (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 132 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 148: "(...) dass es noch vor Monduntergang (...)" - Vor dem Wort ''noch müsste "mit Sicherheit" oder "sicherlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von surley ist (vgl. Seite 132 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "(...) he had noticed earlier (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 133 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 149: "(...) Nebelfuß' und Steinfells Abstammung (...)" - Vor dem Wort ''Abstammung müsste "HalbClan-" stehen, da im Original die Rede von half-Clan heritage ist (vgl. Seite 133 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 149: "Wir sind auserwählt, weil (...)" - Statt auserwählt müsste es "gesegnet" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blessed ist (vgl. Seite 134 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 150: Der Satz "(...) he flashed a look at Firestar, who would have liked to claw the arrogance off his enemy's battle-scarred face." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Feuerstern, der ihm am liebsten den arroganten Ausdruck aus dem mit Kampfnarben übersäten Gesicht seines Feindes/Widersachers gekrallt/kratzt hätte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) ward er Feuerstern einen Blick zu, als ob er dem Widersacher am liebsten das Gesicht zerkratzt hätte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 135 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 150: Tigersterns Beschreibung (battle-scarred face) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 135 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 151: Der Satzrest "(...) just as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 135 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 151: Der Satzrest "(...), from ThunderClan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 135 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 151: Der Satz "Firestar didn't believe that for a moment." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern glaube dies keinen Moment lang.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Einen Moment lang traute Feuerstern seinen Ohren nicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 136 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 151: Der Satzrest "We have come to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 136 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 156: Der Satzrest "(...) close to him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 140 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 12nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 12 Kategorie:Verweise